


Waiting For the Day You Come My Way

by nameru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Prom, Swearing, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameru/pseuds/nameru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prom night.<br/>Dean Winchester promised Jo he'd go to keep his promise.<br/>But really, Dean wants to see Castiel Milton, the guy who sits behind him in English.<br/>The guy he can't get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the Day You Come My Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this.  
> Here's the music that I imagine was playing at Prom: http://8tracks.com/jamisthebatman/prom-mix/edit

Dean stood in the corner of the ballroom, watching the rest of his friends as they swayed and ‘danced’ (Dean knew what dancing was, and it definitely was not that) to the beat of some grungy-rock music. He looked over at the entrance, where the banner with the words ‘CONGRATS CLASS OF 1995’ hung. Dean didn’t really want to be there at all, but when Jo pleaded for him to go with her to prom, he couldn’t say no. He didn’t like Jo in a romantic way or anything, but they had made a pact when they were in seventh grade that they would go to prom together, as a symbol of their long lasting friendship. So, here he was, standing in the corner of a too-crowded room, sipping the too-sweet punch which someone had obviously spiked, alone, while Jo jumped and twirled to the sound of thrashy guitars and a loud bass.  
He was asked a couple of times to dance, once by Bela Talbot, and once by Meg Masters, but he politely declined, saying, “I’m just not really into dancing”. Which was true, but he knew what they were really looking for, some good booze, maybe even some weed, and a good, easy dick to ride on. But Dean wasn’t in the mood to go home with some random chick that couldn’t hold a conversation for more than a minute. Sure, sometimes he got drunk enough to do that, but lately he hasn’t really felt the need to go down that road. Dean was here for Jo, true. But he also secretly hoped that Castiel Milton would be here.  
Castiel Milton was a scrawny, sweater-wearing bookworm who sat behind Dean in English, and Dean has never really talked to him, or even said hello to him, except for once when Castiel asked him for a pencil sharpener. But whenever he would glance behind his shoulder, he would feel Castiel’s piercing sea-blue eyes boring into the back of his head. The dude was kinda creepy in that manner, but Dean always thought that he was kind of cute-looking in his oversized sweaters.  
Dean had never liked a guy before, but since he first saw Castiel, back in freshman year, dropping all of his books like a klutz in the middle of the hallway, he just couldn’t seem to get him out of his mind. _“Dude, you totally have a crush on him. And he definitely likes you too so go get some.”_ Jo said as they ate lunch together one day, _“I do not! I mean he’s good-looking, I’ll give him that, but I just don’t like guys!”_ Dean immediately shot back. _“Whatever, just don’t come crying to me when he ends up dating some dick like Balthazar or Crowley. They’ve been all over him since he came out, and it doesn’t look like they’re going anywhere anytime soon.”_ At first he had thought that maybe it was just a weird phase, and that he would get over it soon enough, but three years went by and that damn blue-eyed, sweater-wearing nerd was still fucking with his head.  
So, now here he was. Standing alone at prom sipping punch as he declined to dance with the hottest girls in school, and that felt pretty damn weird. As Dean went to refill his cup, he ran into Jo, who was already a bit drunk and red in the face from dancing. “Dean!” she gasped as she grabbed him by the shoulder, “You’re little sweater-wearing crush is here! And I’m not sure if he’s-” she paused to drink some punch, and continued, “-if he’s alone or not, but he’s sitting by himself over there, so go talk to him, or I’ll punch the shit out of you. It’s been three fucking years!” She finished her punch, then shoved Dean in the direction of the table where Castiel was sitting.  
As Dean walked towards the table, he was sure that he drank too much punch because he heart began to do a weird, fluttery thing, _I probably have heart disease,_ he thought, though he seriously doubted it. He knew exactly what it was.  
Castiel was indeed alone at his table, wearing a black tux that fitted him perfectly and his hair, god his hair, Dean thought as he got closer and closer. Castiel seemed to never brush his hair. Or maybe he tried, but it obviously wasn’t the type of hair to do what he wanted it to.  
“Hey, mind if I sit?” Dean asked as he put on his most cheesy smile. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He asked himself as Castiel merely nodded and titled his head, as though he had never seen him in his entire life. “You’re not much of a dancer either, huh?” Dean asked as he raised his glass to his lips. Castiel looked at him, and blushed ever so slightly, “No, I’m not…” He turned to face Dean, “You’re Dean Winchester, right? Shouldn’t you be dancing with a girl, or hurting some other one?” He said sharply, focusing his gaze down the cup that was resting in his hands. Dean felt his heart clench a bit at those words, “So that’s what you think of me? That I sleep with every girl that comes up to me?” Castiel snapped his head back up and his eyes began to pierce through Dean, and what felt like his soul, “Yes, actually. And you’re the most popular guy in the school, so why would you be talking to me without having some sort of plan to humiliate me?” He spat as he stood up, walking towards the exit.  
Dean watched him leave, stunned, trying to figure out what had just happened. Is that really what people think of him? What Castiel thinks of him? He doesn’t know Dean, why the fuck would he just assume shit like that? He needed to find Jo, so he tried to move around in the crowd of dancing students, and he was sure that a couple of girls had purposely groped him as he moved through the sea of bodies, and a couple had tried to keep him dancing with them, grinding against him and flipping their hair, but he pulled out of their grip and continued on.  
Eventually, he found Jo and pulled her out of the mosh pit that was beginning to form. “What do you want now, Dean?!” She yelled as she crossed her arms, frowning, “I was about to score with Alastair when you just yanked me out as if I were your pet or something.” She said, brushing off the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. “It’s about Cas,” he said, “He thinks I’m a man-slut or something, and that I want to humiliate him!” He yelled to her, leaning in because nothing could be heard over the music. Jo sighed, and got herself another cup of punch, “Well, you do hang out with the people who most mess with him, Dean. Uriel and Michael hung him from the flag pole in middle school, and Azazel got his friend Adam to sleep with Castiel and to expose that he was gay, like with pictures and everything. I can’t believe you don’t remember. That’s why he thinks that you’re going to hurt him or humiliate him in front of the school.” She said, sipping her punch. “Well, can you help me convince him that I like him, and I really want to do the complete opposite of hurting him?” He said as he glanced around, making sure that no one was paying too much attention to what he was saying. Jo’s eyes widened, as did her smile, “So you do like him? I was right this whole time?” She said excitedly, beginning to jump up and down slightly. Dean rolled his eyes, putting his hands on her shoulders, “Yes, yes, ok? I do like him, a lot. But please keep this quiet, I’m trying to figure out how to deal with this, cuz it’s so new and shit.” He whispered, loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough for no one else to. “Well, I can’t help you too much. You have to figure out your own shit, Winchester. But what I can tell you right now is to go find him, and tell him, or kiss or grope him or something, but do something!” She said, patting his shoulder as she glided back to the dance floor.  
Dean, who was trying to gather his thought in his head, walked towards the exit and tried to find a mussed-hair boy with blue eyes. As he turned the corner of the parking lot, where most of the kids went to smoke, he found Castiel alone, perched on the vent, smoking. “Those can kill you, you know.” He said as he leaned on the vent next to Castiel.  
Castiel rolled his eyes and put out the cigarette, sighing. “Why are you so insistent on talking to me?” He asked as he puffed out the last of the cigarette smoke, “You never talk to me. I’m sure I’ve spoken to you at most once, your friends use me as a chew toy, and you’re one of the most popular guys in school, you wouldn’t want to get caught hanging out with a fag like me.” Dean turned to face him, and tried to look at him, as Castiel looked at him in English.  
“Look, I know we don’t really talk or anything, but I think you’re really smart, and even if you don’t like me, I think you’re super nice and adorable and I’ve liked you for a really long time… and…” Dean quickly closed the gap between them, with a quick peck on the lips. It was chaste, and dry, but Dean thought it was the most marvelous thing that he had ever done. He pulled back quickly, and Castiel stared at him, wide-eyed.  
“Sorry, I just- I-I…” Dean mumbled as he began to walk away. Stupid, stupid, of course he wouldn’t fucking like you, he thinks you fuck everything that moves, he thought as he began to turn the corner, but suddenly a strong hand pushed him towards the wall of the building, and pushed him into the wall, roughly. Blue eyes met green, and Castiel glared at Dean as he leaned in, just a breath away from his lips. Dean felt his cock twitch, and he felt a blush creep up his neck. “You like me?” Castiel asked as he continued to corner Dean. Dean licked his lips and nodded his head, “Y-Yeah, a lot.” He mumbled. “How do I know you’re not lying?” Castiel whispered, as he moved his hands away from the wall, and placed a hand softly on Dean’s cheek. Dean exhaled softly, and closed his eyes as he titled his head into his touch, “Because I have never liked a guy before, and I’m pretty sure I’ve liked you forever. Would I be doing this if I didn’t actually like you?” He whispered back, as he moved forward to press his lips against Castiel’s.  
Castiel responded this time, pressing his tongue against Dean’s lips, asking for permission, and Dean allowed him, as their tongues swirled against one another, and their hands began to roam among each other. Castiel tasted of cigarettes and punch, and though Dean didn’t smoke very often, he quite liked the taste that Castiel had.  
Castiel pulled back suddenly, “Do you even know my name, Dean?” He asked as he moved to kiss Dean’s neck, and sucked lightly on his pulse point. Dean gasped lightly at the sudden feeling, and nodded as he pulled Cas away to look at him, “Of course I do, Castiel, I’ve been paying attention to you since Freshman year, but I was always too much of a fucking coward to try and talk to you.” At that Castiel smiled slightly, and nodded, then he rolled his hips up into Dean’s, as he captured his mouth in another kiss.  
Dean felt a hard cock press against his thigh, “Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket, Cas?” He asked jokingly as he winked at Castiel. Castiel rolled his eyes and palmed Dean’s groin. Dean moaned embarrassingly loudly, and he moved his hand up Castiel’s shirt. Dean chuckled as Castiel moaned lightly when he glided his hand up Castiel’s shirt, and brushed his finger over his nipple. “Cas…” Dean gasped as Castiel began to grind against Dean’s pelvis to the rhythm of the music that was blasting inside, both of them gasping and kissing frantically as they moved against one another. They moved as though they were meant to fit together, as though they were meant for one another.  
 _I'll hear your song_  
 _If you want me to_  
 _I'll sing along_  
 _And it's a chance I'll have to take_  
 _And it's a chance I'll have to break_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
They continued rubbing up against each other until Dean felt Castiel shudder, “Dean, Dean,” he gasped as he froze, and kissed Dean even more deeply. Dean could feel Castiel’s cock soften as he continued to rub up against him. Dean followed him soon after, seeing only white, hearing only Castiel’s breathing, and saying only Castiel’s name, as if it were a prayer. _I love you_ , he thought, but didn't say.  
Once Dean gathered himself and his softening cock, he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, and kissed his head softly. “Do you believe me now?” Dean asked as he settled his head on top of Castiel’s. “I do,” he said, smiling up at Dean, “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long… But next time there had better be a bed, so I don’t have to walk home with dried come in my pants.” Castiel said as he pulled away from Dean, chuckling. “I can… drive you home, you know, if you want…” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head, then he suddenly paused, realizing what Castiel had said, “Next time? You actually want there to be a next time?” He asked, feeling his heart flutter a little bit again. Did Castiel actually want to do this, whatever it is, with him?  
Castiel looked down, shuffling his feet as he blushed, “Yeah… I mean, you want that too, don’t you?” He asked hopefully. Dean grabbed him by the waist, and began walking him towards his car, forgetting about the dance that he left behind, “Of course I do, I’ve wanted this for so fucking long.”


End file.
